Mew Mew PowerThree sisters,One New MewChapter 1
by Dameka
Summary: Hi this is my first story I have EVER Published on Fanfiction SO plllleeeeaaassee be nice   Please Review


Mew Mew Power~Three Sisters Three Sisters,One New Mew~Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story except the Characters I made up which are

Ameka, Alisia and Emily

The Sun was Shining down on the city of Tokyo, Not One Trace of anger Could be found, But this was not the case wit Ameka Montez.

Ameka was sitting on a bench in the park and looking down at a stone on the grass with a Frown on her face.

"Why Not Me, It's Not Fair, how come they get to be Mew Mews and I don't"

Ameka was not the type of girl to be jelous of anyone, but she couldn't help but be jelous of the fact that All of her friends and both her sisters were Mew Mews and she wasn't.

"oh come on Miki,"She thought to herself

"Theres more to life then being able to transform into a mew mew"Ameka then got up from the park bench and started walking in the direction of caf'e Mew Mew.

"if only that were the case with me"she thought

Ameka stepped into Caf'e Mew Mew and said

"Hi Guys"

"Hi Miki"Zoey said as she walked up to Ameka and Gave her a hug

"Hi Zo"

"How was school?"Elliot said Suprisingly sounding Intrested

"Oh You Know, Univentfull, Like it usauly is"

Ameka then looked at the floor

"Hey Miki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Okay?"Alisia

"yes of course I am,Why Wouldn't I be"

"Oh I'm Fineeeeeee,"Ameka thought to herself but she didn't want to tell them how she really felt, incase she hurt their feelings.

"Elliot Do You mind If I could help around the Caf'e?"

Ameka Asked

"Sure thing"

Ameka Smiled at Elliot and he smiled back at her Ameka then went and

"Alright girls, get to...

But Elliot was interupted when Mini Mew Started Urgently saying to Ameka

"Ameka Predicite Alert, Predicite Alert!"

"Thats our que"Alisia said confidently

"Right"They said as the seven Mews Ran outside and and Ameka Ran after them and hid behind a bush watching.

The Predicite was giant Mutant Spider then they shouted

"Power Pendent Mewtamorphis" and transformed into Mew form and then the seven mews threw all that they had at the Spider and shouted

"Yes"

But When the Smoke Cleared The Spider was Still standing It looked like it had simply been hit with shoes.

"What?"Alisia Gasphed

"But That's...Impossible"Zoey said with shock then the spider brought it's leg up and when it brought its leg down the Mew Mews Jumped out of the way But the spider moved like lightning and knocked all seven mew mews to the ground with such force they were all struggiling to get up. Ameka stared in horror the spider raised it's leg and began to bring it down on them.

"Come on Think, There toast If I don't do something, But What can I do?, I'm not a Mew Mew I'm too weak"She said closing her eyes and drooping her head

"No"She said with anger snapping her eyes open and raising her head

"I will Protect them, I MUST!"she yelled thenagolden glow started on the left side of Amekas chest and a little white and black mark on apeard on the left side of her chest.

This is Amekas Mark Only its White and Black

She then jumped out from behind the bush she was hiding behind and began to run just to find that she moved like it was magic.

"Cool"She thoughtand just befor the spider she got infront of all the mew mews and then she closed her eyes stretched her arms out infront of her shouted

"NO"and lowerd her head

When no Impact came she wonderd why until Zoey gasphed and said

"Whoa Miki?"

"Who's shield that"

Then Ameka gasphed opened her eyes and snapped her head up to see that There was a giant forcefeild like shiled surrounding Ameka and the Mew Mew's. Then Mini mew apeared beside her and Ameka turned her head just as Mini Mew dropped a power pendant into her hands. Ameka stared at the power pendent with disbelifethen a grin appeard on Amekas face and Ameka looked up at the spider dropped the sheild and kissed the pendent then she began giggling as she was takin off her feet and enfolded in golden light.

When the light fadded Ameka floated back down to the ground and she was now in her mew mew form. Her hair was now golden and a white ribbon accesorised her hair. She had the exact same gloves as Zoey only they were white and had a black rose on the trim. Ameka then ran up to the Giant Mutant Spider and it shot posinous vemon at her which Ameka Easily fliped over and landed on a lamp post and stood up with incrediable balance.

"Okay so how Am I meant to beat this thing?"Then like it was answering her question the bow on the end of her black tail began to glow and a rose thing landed in her hand the rose thing was a outline of a rose and inside of it was a little white strawberry

"Oh, I guess thats how"She then held the thing in her hand and looked at the giant mutant spider with a scowl

"Prepear to be vaporised Spider"she said and threw the strawberry rose thing in the air and jumped up in the air after it and when the rose strawberry thing came down she raised her hand and when the bell was derectly infront of the rose on her glove the bell began glowing gold and then Ameka snatched the bell in her hands and began twirling around in circules. White sparkels circuling her as she did she then stoped twirling and called as she aimed her Rosaicha bell at the Spider and Shouted

"Rosacha Bell, Full Power"then white light came out from the little holes in the strawberry and down on the spider. Then the Giant mutant spider was reduced to it's orriganil form and it scamperd away from them and back into the bushes.

Ameka then jumped back down from the lamp post and landed on her feet everyone gatherd around her even Corina did

"Ameka that was awsome"

"Well Done Ameka, I knew you could do it"Elliot said with a smile

"Thanks guys,"Ameka then giggled and said

"Wow I'm finally a mew mew, Yahoo"

Everyone laughed seeing ameka happy made the mews mews happy too.  
> <p>


End file.
